Oneshot Ships
by Firebeth
Summary: This a series of twenty oneshots, from many different stories other than the two stated catagories. Please expect weird and what I hope will be wonderful stories about different ships at different stages of the relationships.
1. Chapter 1

The characters that will feature in the oneshots are:

Johanna Mason (The Hunger Games)

Christina (Divergent)

Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Will Herondale (The Infernal Devices)

Donna Noble (Doctor Who)

Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes)

Magnus Bane (The Bane Chronicles, The Infernal Devices, The Mortal Instruments)

Evan Walker (The 5th Wave)

Patrick (The Perks Of Being A Wallflower)

Levi Stewart (Fangirl)

Spiderman (Marvel Comics, Spiderman, The Amazing Spiderman)

Aileana Kameron (The Falconer)

Jack Barakat (All Time Low)

Kellin Quinn (Sleeping With Sirens)

Vic Fuentes (Pierce The Veil)

The ships that the oneshots are about are:

Johanna Mason (The Hunger Games) & Christina (Divergent)

Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) & Christina (Divergent)

Will Herondale (The Infernal Devices) & Vic Fuentes (Pierce The Veil)

Johanna Mason (The Hunger Games) & Donna Noble (Doctor Who)

Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock) & Will Herondale (The Infernal Devices)

Evan Walker (The 5th Wave) & Johanna Mason (The Hunger Games)

Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) & Johanna Mason (The Hunger Games)

Jack Barakat (All Time Low) & Donna Noble (Doctor Who)

Christina (Divergent) & Will Herondale (The Infernal Devices)

Spiderman (Spiderman) & Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

Donna Noble (Doctor Who) & Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock)

Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments) & Patrick (The Perks Of Being A Wallflower)

Vic Fuentes (Pierce The Veil) & Jack Barakat (All Time Low)

Levi Stuart (Fangirl) & Patrick (The Perks Of Being A Wallflower)

Kellin Quinnn (Sleeping With Sirens) & Patrick (The Perks Of Being A Wallflower)

Evan Walker (The 5th Wave) & Donna Noble (Doctor Who)

Johanna Mason (The Hunger Games) & Patrick (The Perks Of Being A Wallflower)

Aileana Kameron (The Falconer) & Levi (Fangirl)

Aileana Kameron (The Falconer) & Evan Walker (The 5th Wave)

Jack Barakat (All Time Low) & Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter)

I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them, and I will apologise now for infrequent posting. Please check out my Wattpad from time to time too, as I may update on there first. I will put a spoiler alert at the top of each chapter, as there will probably be spoilers for the stories that the characters come from (excluding band members).

Happy reading!

Firebeth!


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was alone in the endless field of white ground and blue sky. My body was covered by a long, lose fitting gown, also in white. I had just time to register the confusion when a girl popped up from nowhere. She was tall, with dark skin and short black hair. Like me, she wore a long, lose fitting white gown.  
"Who are you?" My voice sounded lighter than usual.  
"I am Christina. I am from Chicago, a failed experiment created after the purity war. I was amongst the last group to pick a faction in my city, which existed before Panem." Purity War? Chicago? She was just making this more confusing. However, it occurred to me that she might know something about where I was and why I was there.  
"Where am I?" She took a long, careful pause, be divulging me the information that I needed.  
"You are in heaven. Surely you've heard of heaven?" That took me by surprise.  
"Of course I have. But quit playing tricks on me. I'm not dead, and even if I was, surely I'd be in Hell." I snapped. At least I sounded normal again.  
"You did 'die' as you put it, Johanna. Actually, death isn't what it's made out to be. But of course you are in Heaven. You can only go to Hell if you are slain by a devil or demon. For you, dying in a natural way, you are instantly immersed into your new, eternal life in Heaven." I took some time to process this information. So there wasn't any reason for people to worry about dying if they had committed even the worst crimes, like I had. Now that I knew all the information that had originally confused me, I felt curious about the girl stood in front of me.  
"Okay. You mentioned a place called Chicago, and some Purity wars. Would you explain it to me in more detail please?"  
"I don't see why not. Hm, where to start? Do you understand genes and DNA in the way that they are the basic code that makes you, you?" I nodded, and she began:

"Years before the wars started, a group of scientists perfected genetic engineering. They learnt that it was possible to alter a person's personality by editing their genes. It was possible to make people brave, selfless, intelligent, kind or honest, but it damaged the DNA. Those whose fears were taken away, lost their compassion. Take away the aggression, and create someone lacking motivation or assertion. People who lost their selfishness lost their sense of self-preservation. Anyone who became more intelligent were found to be vain, and the honest became merciless.

"Eventually, there were two groups: those who were Genetically Pure and hadn't gone through these changes in their genes, and those who had these changes in their DNA. The GPs, or Genetically Pure, treated the GDs as their inferiors, and it caused a war. The war was between the GDs and the GPs, with the Government taking the side of the GPs. When the war had ended, about half the population had been wiped out, and those who were left demanded a permanent solution.

"There was a group that formed the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. They set up experiments intended to restore genetic purity across the entire population. The memory of people who stepped forward to be put into the experiments was erased, and replaced with their new identities. They were put into cities, and equipped with everything they would need for long term survival. The Bureau also provided them with serums, to help control the population.

"I don't know much about the other cities, but Chicago was set up with five factions, one for each personality trait. There was Abnegation for the selfless, Amity for the kind, Candor for the honest, Dauntless for the brave and Erudite for the intelligent. The experiment was meant to last for many generations. Because of this, the sixteen year old population from the entire city would choose which faction they would spend the rest of their life in. Before they chose, they would take what was known as an aptitude test, which tested whether they fitted a faction. If you did, then you were still a GD. Anyone with inconclusive results was Divergent, or GP.

"Sometime into the experiment, the people in the city became scared of the Divergent because they couldn't be controlled by the serum. In response, they started killing them off. Erudite and Dauntless were the worst for this, with Abnegation being the safest place for them. Then Erudite began an uprising against the Abnegation, who formed the Government. This caused a series of short wars within the city, effectively ending the experiment. Because most people were still Genetically Damaged, it was deemed a failure and shut down. The Bureau had their memories wiped thanks to my friend Tris, who sadly died immediately afterwards. After that, Chicago was just a place where people lived.

"Then there was another war, and most of America was flattened. It turned out that there were still some people on another site who did the same thing as the Bureau. They took over, and that is how Panem was born. Once again, most of the population had their memories wiped, and the GDs were filtered into thirteen districts. I believe you know the rest of the story."

I sat for another five minutes on a chair hat had appeared rather mysteriously part way through Christina's explanation, processing the information that she had given me. It suddenly occurred to me that she must have been around for several hundreds of years longer than me, but she looked no older than twenty.  
"How old are you?"  
"In reality? I must be around three hundred and fifty by now. But everyone, on reaching heaven, goes either forwards or backwards in development to how they would physically be when they were twenty. I don't know why." That made sense. Make sure that everyone is young and beautiful.  
"So why was it you that turned up to greet me?" She smiled and sighed heavily.  
"Do you know about the concept of a guardian angel?"  
"Of course I do." I loved the fact that my ability to snap at someone hadn't disappeared. Seemingly, it didn't impress Christina, and I felt bad about that, though I had no idea why.  
"Well, once again, they've got it pretty much right down there. I watched over you while you were on Earth. Not everyone gets a guardian angel, but I was yours. Watching over someone for that amount of time makes you grow quite affectionate, and it also means that it is your duty to greet them when they come to heaven. I don't know how it works exactly, but the angel and the person develop a connection through the time the angel watches over the person. There must have been a connection to begin with for me to become your guardian angel." That made me suspicious of her motives.  
"What kind of connection are you talking about?"  
"I don't know. Spiritual, romantic, friendly, emotional… There isn't any specific type. We only find out when you get here. I am still trying to figure out what ours is, it doesn't seem to be spiritual, and I know that you aren't my descendant. The idea of it being emotional is possible, but you had similar emotions the whole time. I grew out of my anger at the world and that kind of emotional attitude by the time I was twenty something."  
"So that leaves us with either romantic or friendly?" I didn't know whether the thought of having a romantic connection to this girl was repulsive or strangely attractive. Christina sat down to wait for me to reach my conclusion. I'd just thought that it might make sense if it was romantic, because I'd never actually fallen in love during my life when she exclaimed.

"Oh, well that clears things up. What are you thinking about?"  
"I'm just trying to think through which type of connection would make more sense. I started by thinking through romantic."  
"You never fell in love, and if that is our connection, then it would explain it."  
"That is what I was thinking when you stopped my train of thought."  
"That is because it is now the mostly contender for our connection. I went through the same thing in my life. I dated plenty of people but never fell in love. However, both of us have had plenty of friendships in our life. Does it bother you?" I suddenly felt an urge to kiss her. It was strange, that through talking about the possibility of us being meant to fall in love, I should suddenly want to kiss her. Instead, I merely replied that it didn't bother me, and that we should spend more time trying to figure it out.

"Tell me about your life." I said, interested in what her life had been like.  
"Do you really want me to give you a huge long story again?" I nodded.  
"I don't see why not. It seems like we have a lot of time on our hands."  
"We do." She paused briefly, as though she was trying to remember what had happened.

"Well, I was born into Candor, the honest faction, where I grew up. I had a pet dog, and a little sister called Rose. I went to school like everyone else. After my sixteenth birthday, I took an aptitude test which told me that I was Dauntless, so the next day I chose Dauntless as my faction. That was the day that I made friends with Tris. We went through initiation together, and made some other friends. Al had come from Candor as well, but he committed suicide after the second stage of initiation. Will was from Erudite, and we dated for a while until Tris shot him when he was under simulation in order to save herself. There were some Dauntless-borns as well, Uriah who died at the Bureau, Lynn who died in the uprising and Marlene who jumped off a building while under a simulation. My other friend was our instructor during initiation, Four, who was Tris' boyfriend.

"I was part of the Dauntless group who fought against Erudite, and then became a part of the Allegiant. We were a group who, after hearing that there were people outside of the fence that surrounded our city, decided that we would leave the city. We had to sneak out, as the woman who gained charge after the uprising had decided that no one should leave the city. Eventually we had got outside the fence, though a few of us died. We were picked up by members of the bureau, and taken there, were we learnt about the Purity Wars. We also learnt that they were planning on wiping the memories of everyone in the city so that they could restart the experiment, but Tris managed to stop that.

"After that, I ended up a politician in Chicago, keeping the city in order. I spent the rest of my life living with Four, though we never dated. He couldn't face it again after what had happened with Tris. He was happy though, living with plenty of friends around him. He died about two years before me. My life was pretty quiet once Chicago had settled down. The most interesting part lived and died with Tris and Uriah."

She was quiet for a while, clearly thinking about what it had been like to be alive for her. The part she had told me about in detail was very interesting, and there was a part of me that wanted to meet these people. But before anything, it made me feel sorry for the fact that she hadn't thought the rest of her life as interesting, and that she had never found love made me almost sure that our connection was romance. I had an idea of how to test it. My earlier urge to kiss her was still there, and I decided that carrying it out would tell us for sure whether it was.

"Christina?"  
"Hmm?" I stood up.  
"Come here a minute." She walked over to me, and I put my arms around her, pressing my lips against hers. It felt right the second she started to kiss me back, and my lips moved in sync with hers. She pulled back, just far enough for us to both breathe, and for long enough for her to speak.  
"I guess we know our connection then, Johanna" I smiled and then kissed her again.


End file.
